


A new way of living.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: Bodyguard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: This was there new way of living, and he couldn’t say he minded at all.





	A new way of living.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bexinthecity247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexinthecity247/gifts).



> This fic is based on a dream 'Bexinthecity247' had, and really how the show should have gone.   
> Hopefully it doesn't suck!

Julia was almost drifting in and out of conversation, or more like switching on and switching off as her team gathered in her office, all fighting with each other about how best to deal with the situation. A situation, which by now she was completely lost on.

“At the end of the day we need to keep people safe.” The sentence spoken by a member of her team made her want to laugh. She’d been saying that for years and the only place it got her was in a hospital bed with 27 stiches going up to her ribcage.

“I think it would be best if we called it a night. The suspects are being interviewed by Counter-Terrorism there is nothing much we can do until we have all the facts, I have a meeting with Anne Sampson and the new director general of the security services tomorrow morning. Once we get all our facts, then, and only then will the Home Office make a statement.” Julia tried to sound less aggravated than she was, but it was getting late and she had been up since five and was slowly beginning to lose patients and energy.

A chorus of ‘ma’am’ sounded before everyone filed out of her office. She enjoyed her team’s enthusiasm to get things done, but she didn’t want to make the same mistakes twice, jumping to conclusions nearly cost her everything the first time around.

“You look like someone who needs a drink,” Julia looked up to see Anne Sampson stood in her doorway.

“Anne, what can I do for you?” Julia smiled, standing up from her desk.

“Not to be the new Stephen Hunter-Dunn, Ma’am, but my team found some evidence in relation to the failed attack on the National Gallery. I have read the Security Service in, but the director general was in a meeting.” Anne handed over a file as she spoke.

“It’s not overly urgent, but I thought you might want to see it, but, it can be discussed in more depth at tomorrow’s meeting.”

“As long as everyone is in the loop.” Julia scanned the file, she didn’t recognise the names from any of the major watchlists, but then again, she didn’t with the 1/10 attack.

“David’s kids were at the gallery last week on a joint school trip, make this all the more real. For now, keep security up at all the major sites, keep monitoring chatter and we will discuss this tomorrow, hopefully the security service will be able to assist in identifying the remaining two bodies and anyone who may have been associated with them.”

Anne nodded before taking the file back. “I’ve sent a copy of this over to the director general, just to be on the safe side, but my team has assured me, all chatter on this attack has gone completely dark over the last twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you, Anne.”

“Ma’am”

* * *

 

“Home, ma’am?”

“Please, Ryan. The quickest route if that’s possible.” Julia replied with a smile, before looking back down at her paperwork, although she was finding it hard to take in the words.

“Fastest route seems possible, ma’am. Long day?”

She had gotten used to Ryan by now, and he was definitely more talkative than any of her other PPO’s had been. He seemed to like conversation and at first Julia thought she would hate it, but it had grown on her.

“You could say that, but then again, this is what I signed up for.”

“Of course, ma’am.”

The rest of her drive was pleasant, she gave up reading her briefs, she would do it later with a glass of wine, and some music on in the background. Ryan spoke a few times and she did her best to go along with his small talk. Her mind drifted to all the times she was in the car with David, how she so desperately wanted to speak to him, but how neither of them did, but that was months ago, when he was still her PPO.

Before someone figured out what all the late nights were, and how he would turn off his phone to avoid distractions, before it hit the news that the Home Secretary was sleeping with her PPO. A little after the bombing, and a little before the Prime Minister gave her a second chance, on the condition she went on the record about everything from her agenda to Hunter-Dunn.

 As they pulled up outside her home, she sighed, finally she would be able to sit down, and relax, even if it was with multiple files open on the coffee table.

“Evening, Ma’am.” An officer said as she passed. One of these days she really did need to start memorising names, but they switched out so often that once she got used to one, she was greeted by another. All doing their job she supposed.

“Is PS Budd home, Ma’am?” Ryan asked her.

It was still something she was getting used to after he moved in. She was sure the scandal of them even being in a relationship would have ended them, but they came out the other side, stronger she felt, but she knew both of them were still adjusting, David to her life in politics and Julia to his and the kids.

David struggled with taking a step back at first, still stuck in the routine of being her PPO, and Julia struggled to get used to the random things that the kids would leave behind, drawings stuck on the walls and school lunch menus on her fridge.

“No, he won’t be until later. Wednesday nights are usually when he takes Charlie to swimming lessons.” Julia smiled before adding, “You know, for future reference. And Monday nights are dance classes,”

“Thank you, Ma’am. If you could just wait here, I won’t be a moment.” She nodded, standing in her doorway, shrugging off her coat.

It didn’t take long before Ryan gave her the all clear, she said goodnight, and began going about her usual after work routine, which consisted of her kicking off her shoes, changing into something more comfortable and pouring herself a glass of wine before she began looking over her work files.

She hoped it wouldn’t be too long a night, but then again, she hoped for that every night.

* * *

 

“Evening, sir,” Ryan greeted David as he walked down the hall, take away in hand.

“Ryan, still here?” He asked, pulling her keys out of his coat pocket.

“Yes, sir. With the recent failed attack, the Home Secretary is getting around the clock protection from our division.”

“Very good. Have a good night,” David said as he let himself into he flat, hearing a quiet ‘you too, sir’ from Ryan as he closed the door. 

He heard the faint sounds of the TV as he placed the food on the kitchen counter, kicking off his shoes, putting them next to her by the door, a smile on his face as he noticed Charlie’s trainers and Ella’s boots.

“Love?” He called but got no response.

Waking further into the flat he smiled at the sight that he was getting used to seeing. Julia fallen asleep on the sofa, the TV playing to itself, a half-drunk glass of wine on the coffee table next to her laptop and masses of paperwork, but tonight it was only her paperwork, usually the kids homework, letters from school and some of David’s files got mixed up in it.

Taking a few more steps forward, he placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze hoping she hadn’t been asleep for long.

Julia made some kind of noise before opening her eyes, taking a minute for them to adjust.

“You’re home. What time is it?” She asked, sitting up properly and running a hand through her hair.

“A little past eight. Swimming practise overran and then I had to sort out some things with Vicky. Come one,” He said waking back into the kitchen. “I brought take out.” He almost shouted.

Julia began to move all her work, putting it in some kind of order than she knew would confuse her later, but focusing more on cleaning the coffee table, than anything else.

“Why did practise over run? Everything okay?” She asked him, walking back into the kitchen when she’d moved all of her things.

“Yeah, one of the teachers is leaving so they had this impromptu party, and then trying to get out of there without having a conversation with at least one other parent is impossible.”

Julia chuckled, “But Charlie had a good time.”

“Yeah, he’s doing well, seems to like it, first test is next week, hopefully he’ll get his 25 metres. So, I would be prepared for him to beg you to come.” David said as he plated up some food before handing it over.

“Of course, I will, I went to Ella’s dance show, it’s only fair I see him swimming. Besides, I don’t think I’ve been inside a leisure centre in years.” Julia took a plate, waiting a moment for him to finish before they both went to sit down.

“How did things go with Vicky?”

“As you’d expect, she’s moving to a bigger house and suggests we do the same. Apparently, the kids are kicking up a fuss about sharing a room.”

Julia thought about it for a moment, pouring herself some more wine, noticing that David had grabbed himself a beer.

“It’s not the worst idea. I mean, Ella will be eleven soon, and starts secondary school, and if she is anything like I was then it will be sleepovers every other weekend. And, I won’t be Home Secretary forever, moving on has to be a conversation at some point, right?”

David paused for a moment, looking over at her, part of him wanting to laugh.

“Seriously?”

“No, David, I’m trying to make good conversation.”

David chuckled. It was a conversation bound to happen. The flat was nice, and it was Julia’s home, but that was before him and his kids came into her life.

“Whatever you want to do, love.”

“Well, it’s not really is it? It’s about you and the kids as well, and at this point I think we’re going to need a room dedicated to lego. I mean, how much lego does one eight-year-old need?”

“As much as my mother keeps buying him, apparently.” David replied as he put his plate on the table, leaning back against the sofa, waiting for her to finish eating. When she did she mirrored him, leaning back against the sofa, reaching out to take his hand.

“Do you want to have this conversation tomorrow?” She asked in a tone that he knew all to well.

“Do you have something else in mind for now?”

“You know I do,”

David couldn’t hide the grin on his face as she got up, leaving her work and their empty plates on the coffee table.

This was there new way of living, and he couldn’t say he minded at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not too bad, but let me know anyway?


End file.
